


God of Death

by Cat_Paws



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo's POV, Gen, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-13
Updated: 2001-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paws/pseuds/Cat_Paws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the mind of pilot 02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Death

The mission is all that matters now. All that ever mattered. From the beginning, we were all given a mission, a purpose, in this world. They accepted their missions with all they had. They were true to their missions, sacrificing everything for that one objective. But I…

I was not. How could I be? What was given to me was a massive task ;one that I never expected or understood. My mission was, is, for eternity. The others were only temporary. They served their function to the best of their outstanding abilities. They did what I could, would, never do. They became their mission. They embodied their mission. But I…

I never did. I never could, for my nature, my fear, would not let me fall. My love for life was too strong to let myself fully shut down. My happiness and joy was too strong to be broken down. Till now…

Now I am what my mission has demanded from me. I have let it consume me. I have let it take away all the humanity that may have survived though the years of abuse, training, and service that I have endured, no matter how it tore me apart. I am what they wanted me to be, what I was meant to be all along. Death. That is what I am.

I bring death to all who come to me, to all who know of me, to all who may have ever loved me. I have, and will bring death to the world. My mission will never end, nor will time, so I must live on.

The others are gone now. I have brought the cold hand of death to all of them. To the gentle Quatre, the silent Trowa, the proud Wufei, and the perfect soldier Heero. They are no more. They have served their function, and I have accepted my mission.

To some extent, they were surprised, though showed little to no expression. Even Quatre was silent. They looked into my eyes, they saw their fate, and I smiled. They saw death in my eyes. They saw darkness in my eyes, and I smiled. Their eyes were blank to me. I saw nothing in them, nothing, and I smiled. Their emotions, their feelings, no longer mattered for they were dead men.

I killed them, one by one, in no particular order. Quatre was first, followed by Wufei, then Trowa. Heero was last. I let him live for a time. The look in his eyes was different from the others. His was cold, hard, and already dead, as his eyes always showed. Yet there was something there, behind that iron mask of his defenses. His joy? His fear?

Heero had always been a mystery to me. I would try to get inside his head and play there for a while. He would let me stay for a time then shut me out again. That drove me insane and kept pulling me back for more. This intrigued Death.

He always flirted with Death, with me, and I welcomed this with open arms. He kept me from submerging myself into my mission. He was the one who kept me sane, to some extent. My sanity is always an issue that puzzles so many doctors and psychologist it's not even funny. But Heero, he was different. He wanted to die and was not afraid of me. He did not like what he was, none of them did. Yet he was the one flirting with Death, with me. The others tried, but he was the one. He faced me so many times, but never came all the way.

To repay him for the wondrous game that he created for me, I killed him last. I let him watch as the others fought and died by my hand. His eyes changed then. They showed his fear, not joy as I hoped would come from my gift. Was this perfect soldier afraid of Death after all? Afraid of me?

I tortured my poor playmate without realizing it. I made him see what Death really was, what I really was, and I smiled. As I took his life, I enjoyed every minute to fullest, laughing like a maniac in his face.

The Gundam pilots have been eliminated. Now I must deliver the cold touch of Death to the rest of them. To all that knew of us, or saw us, or loved us. To completely eliminate the very existence of the Gundams. Mission accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2001. It was a spur of the moment idea that I wrote in about 45 min. Crazy idea, but I still like it.


End file.
